


My Name Is Me

by AwkwardSweatyCabages



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: name meanings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:12:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4886740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardSweatyCabages/pseuds/AwkwardSweatyCabages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The names of the characters of Attack On Titan and their meanings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Erwin

Erwin Smith

Ancient Germanic. Some call it dead, I say it lives through me. Hariwini is where my name is derived from. Hari, army. Win, friend. I am an army. I have an army. I am strong. I am a friend. I am sympathetic. I am human. My name is me. I am friendly. I am tough. I am a fighter. My name is me.


	2. Levi

Levi Ackerman

I wouldn’t call myself or my mother biblically inclined but I would call myself attached. If I was still the irresponsible hooligan I was years ago, I wouldn’t admit being attached to anyone. I latch onto my wants quickly, I also latch onto those I respect. I am attached to my career and my military Commander. And there’s nothing wrong with that. My name is me. I am loyal. I am strong. I am attached. My name is me.


	3. Eren

Eren Yeager

Saint is a word I wouldn’t use to define me. Holy person isn’t me either. I am not a religious man. I would rather recognize my name to be derived from the word Ehre. It is honor in German. That title is best for me, for if I had no honor, my life would be meaningless. My name is me. I am honorable. I am angry. I am unafraid. My name is me.


	4. Mikasa

Mikasa Ackerman

Soldier, also know as a warrior. A soldier is strong, powerful, determined, and not afraid to die for who or what they believe in. I am stronger than many. I am not gloating, I’m just being honest. My name is me. I am strong. I am noble. I am a martyr. My name is me.


	5. Armin

Armin Arlert

High place, protective. I wouldn’t say I’m worthy enough to be in a high place but I would say I am protective. Things I love are things I protect: my friends, my family, my memories, my freedom. People say I’m smart and I know when to take action or precaution. They say I only do it at times when I need to protect someone or something I love. My name is me. I am a protector. I am smart. I am wise. My name is me.


	6. Jean

Jean Kirstein

Gift from God, aren’t we all? No one person is more of a gift than another, though I do enjoy my title. It reminds me that we are all special in one way or another. Good or bad. A gift is a gift only life is not one that can be returned for a better one. My name is me. I am a gift. I am who I am. I am blessed. My name is me.


	7. Marco

Marco Bodt

I really do like to think of myself as a guardian. Each life, human or animal, good or bad, is a thing to protect. I may not be able to be the one to keep all living things safe and sound but that doesn’t mean I can’t be the guardians of ones I love. I can certainly protect my comrades. My name is me. I am a guardian. I am kind. I am loving. My name is me.


	8. Reiner

Reiner Braun

Counsel. It is one word and yet it can represent so much. I like to think of myself as an approachable person. Someone you could talk to about, well, anything. I am tough and I look like I might eat you but I promise I won’t. My name is me. I am a rock. I am a counselor. I am gentle. My name is me.


	9. Bertholdt (Berthold)

Bertholdt (Berthold) Hoover

Bright like a torch, ruler like a king. I am a shining soul, a glimmer, a gleam, a glisten in the light. I am kind to my subjects. I treat each with the kindness and respect they deserve. Humble they call me. Friendly and loving. My name is me. I am bright. I am a king. I am tender. My name is me.


	10. Annie

Annie Leonhardt

Blessed with grace, I would be lying if I denied such a compliment. I am royalty and I am not a bitch for saying so. I’m just saying how it is. Grace is who I am, I am a graceful being. My name is me. I am grace. I am a queen. I am worth your time. My name is me.


	11. Krista

Krista Lenz

It may not be my real name but it still is mine. I don’t know if I’m entirely a religious woman but Christ Bearer is suited for me. I bare the word of peace and love, just like the word of the Lord. Love is the only word I need in my life. My name is me. I am loving. I am a bearer. I am sweet. My name is me.


	12. Ymir

Ymir

Norse Mythology, I can’t say I’ve read much about it but I know my name belongs to the first living thing and I do enjoy saying I do live with potential. I grow and live like any other being in this world. I live, I love, and I laugh and make existing worth my time. My name is me. I am lively. I am worth it. I am alive. My name is me.


	13. Connie

Connie Springer

Male or female, eh, it don’t matter. I am what it means. Strong-Willed. I do what I want and I don’t stop til my destination is reached. No matter the cost, no matter the struggle. I will always reach the end. My name is me. I am strong-willed. I am wise. I am strong. My name is me.


	14. Sasha

Sasha Blouse

Mankind, the most precious thing to planet Earth. To me at least. Preserving human kind is what keeps me going ahead. My dream is to be part of the ones who are the heroes of this world. Protector of mankind is what I want to be known as. My name is me. I am honorable. I am a protector. I am a dreamer. My name is me.


End file.
